Percy Jackson, with a twist!
by thatcoolcarys
Summary: This is Percy Jackson with a twin sister! Marina Jackson was just like any other 6th-grade girl. She has a brother that annoys her but she loves anyway, an amazing and caring mother and a love for music and swimming. But everyone knows that there's something fishy about her (pun intended), they just don't know what...OC CENTRAL! T for mild swearing, just playing it safe! :)
1. Introductions

**The Life of Percy and Marina Jackson.**

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize here is not mine. All rights go to Rick Riordan! :)

My name is Marina and I can't help but think that, well, how do I put this? My life sorta kinda sucks. I don't want to sound like a negative Nelly but, it's true! My stepfather is a total jerk and treats my mother like dirt. But before we get into that, let me tell you a little bit about myself and about the parts of my family that I'm NOT ashamed of. Like I said before, my name is Marina, and I have an older brother named Percy. Were twins so he's only 2 minutes older than me but, still, he insists on me introducing him as my "older brother" to everyone we meet. Anyway, my mom is an absolute blessing. I don't think that Percy and I would be able to make it through ANY school days at all without her. She's a very kind woman and now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever heard her raise her voice to me or Perce. Now THAT must not have been easy. Now a little bit about my stinky, smelly, step-father. He really does smell horrid. When Percy and I were little we nicknamed him "Smelly Gabe." Think of the laziest, meanest, and stinkiest person you can imagine. Now times that by about 50. That's Gabe Ugliano for you. But just thinking about him makes my nostrils flair so... let's move on. I have long black hair and sea green eyes, like Percy. My style is kinda just whatever won't make me look like a bigger loser more than I already am. I always wear my hair in a tight, high ponytail so that it's out of my face. When I have hair in my face it makes it harder for me to read. You see, both Percy and I have never really been good at school. We have dyslexia and A.D.H.D. and I've never gotten anything better than a C- and neither has Percy. "Sally!" Gabe screeched, "Get me another beer!" Ugh. I really do hate him. I pulled my headphones out of my ears and put down my iPod touch. My mom takes so much shit from him, I just wish I could punch him. I get out of bed and open my door. I immediately want to crawl back into bed. Of course! Gabe invited his stupid buddies over for poker. Again. Want to know why I'm so mad about this? Because stupid Gabe wants to impress his stupid friends by being especially mean to my mom to try and prove that he's manly. I really don't know what's so manly about being a jerk, but, whatever. I passed my mom in the hallway of our little apartment in Manhattan while going to get some milk. "Why do you stay with him?" I ask. She sighs, "You don't understand now but you will eventually." I turn my head away from her and walk into the kitchen. "ew." I mutter under my breath upon walking into the kitchen. The goons were all sitting around the table. Normally I never want to go back to boarding school when it's near the end of the summer but just knowing that I'm going to have to look at Gabe anymore made me sick to my stomach. I made sure to not make eye contact with him or any of his friends. Just as I was opening the fridge, Percy came out of his room, "Hey Perce." I said absently, "Hey Mare Bare." He says with a 100-watt smile on his face. "Percy! You swore you wouldn't call me that! Only mom." I say. "Whatever...little sis," He added cheekily. I gave him the best glare I could until I started laughing, then it all started going downhill from there. In the midst of a laughing fit Percy and I basically jumped out of our skin when Smelly Gabe yelled. "HEY! Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy time with my friends and play a game of cards?" "I'm sorry Gabe, we'll let you get back to your incredibly important poker game now," Percy says, voice practically dripping in sarcasm. I decided to play it safe instead of doing anything crazy, "See ya."

Hey there! I hope that you enjoyed reading "Percy Jackson with a Twist" This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me! Constructive criticism is appreciated, being mean on the other hand, is not. Lots of love please review and have a nice day :) XX -Carys O


	2. Time Jump! First day at Yancy Academy

**Time Jump! First day at Yancy Academy!**

Not a huge time jump but I'm lazy!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights go to Rick Riordan! And thank you for reviewing, you know who you are! And thank you for telling me about Estelle Blowfis, ummmm... yeah for the purpose of this fanfic... she will not exist. Sorry. But thanks for telling me! This disclaimer is way too long at this point so I'll shut up so you can enjoy this new chapter of Percy Jackson with a Twist!**

"What the-" I was so very rudely awakened by that morning from Percy promptly throwing a pillow at my face. "I don't think that's why their named _Throw pillows_ Percy," I said groggily as I got up and out of bed, still blinking the sleep from my eyes. "Who cares? You slept in so mom said I had to wake you up. Wanted to have at least some fun before we have to go to _another_ boarding school." He replied nonchalantly. "Ugh, don't remind me." I guess I should explain what he meant by, "Another boarding school." You see, Percy and I have gone to 6 different schools in 6 years, we just keep getting kicked out. It's not like it's even our fault either, we just... get kicked out. There's literally no other way to put it. I tell Percy to get out of my room so I can change, do my hair and maybe even put a little makeup on. I'm not too young, am I? I can't be, right? I mean, I've seen 4th graders wear makeup before, so why can't I, an all mighty 6th grader wear any. I pull on some black lulu lemon leggings and a red Bad Suns _Heartbreaker_ band tee and some short socks, hoping that I won't look like a dork. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face. "Great," I mutter. I have a zit on my forehead. Nothing like a huge red zit to make a good impression. Once I'm done I fill in my brows, (I've had some practice during the summer so it doesn't look too bad) and curl my lashes. I step back and look at my reflection. "Eh, good enough," I say to myself. I tried to admire what my makeup looked like until I was interrupted "Marina May Jackson if you don't get out here right now we are going to be late!" My mom hollered from the kitchen. Welp, I thought, looks like I'm not gonna be eating breakfast today. I sprint out of the bathroom and immediately fall. "I'm suing whoever made these socks," I grumble as I get back up and walk over to the door to put my tennis shoes on. [Authors note: Please review and tell me what you call running shoes. I have a friend who lives in Massachusetts and we were at this camp and I was telling her that I couldn't find my _tennis shoes_ and she was so weirded out. She was like, "Do you mean Sneakers?" And I was so confused. So yeah, that all. please tell me if they are Sneakers or Tennis Shoes. Sorry for the interruption, we will be getting back to regular programming now.] Once I get my shoes on, I grab my bag and try not to think about all of the reading I'm gonna have to do. Well, this is going to go great. I get in the back of the Camaro with Percy and all of our bags. "Buckle up so I can take you to school." Says my mom in the fakest upbeat voice I have ever heard. I'll give her points for trying to sound excited about it for our sake but it was not exactly working. I get my iPod out of my bag and put in my headphones. As I'm looking out the window I try to think happy things like "Maybe we won't get kicked out this time!" But I know that I'm just kidding myself, something always happens. Like that one time, Percy caught this strange man looking at us in kindergarten during recess. Nobody but me believed him when he said that he was 8 feet tall with only one eye. [Can we please pretend that the Hamilton songs were a thing and the musical was a thing in this time, please? I'll pretend it is for this chapter but if you don't want me to in future chapters please tell me.] I noticed we were getting close and was about to turn off my music until Guns and Ships turned on and you KNOW I'm gonna be rapping this while grabbing luggage. I'm waiting for it to get to the good part when the car stops and I get my first look at Yancy Academy. My first thoughts were "Holy crap, that is huge and looks like a prison. While I'm softly rapping along with Daveed Diggs, I get out of the car and pop open the trunk. I take a look at all of my very heavy bags. "Oh, this will be fun," I muttered sarcastically before taking a deep breath and barely managing to get all of my luggage out. By the time I was done taking my stuff out and bringing it to my dorm I was sweating like a pig. I hadn't unpacked anything except my toiletries so that I could shower. Post-shower me can worry about getting all of that together. I grabbed my shower caddy and made my way to what I thought was the girl's bathroom. "AHH!" I yelled while covering my eyes. I can't believe this. This would literally ONLY happen to me. Of course on the first day at a new school, I did the most cliche and not to mention idiotic thing I could think of. I walked right into the boy's bathroom instead of the girls. *internally facepalms* I turned around to walk out the door while still covering my eyes and run into someone. "Great! This is just wonderful!" I cry out in frustration while picking myself off the floor. As to add insult to injury, all of the things in my shower caddy spilled out onto the floor. I stand up and see the person who I ran into. They had curly brown hair and had crutches. "Hi. Sorry. Wrong bathroom. My bad." I apologize quickly while grabbing all of the spilled contents of my shower caddy. "It's fine. You don't happen to be Marina, Percy Jackson's little sister do you?" He asks recovering from the collision. "Yes I am, but I'm not really his so-called _little sister_. Were twins so he's only 2 minutes older than me." I inform him. "How do you know?" I ask. The boy turned red, "Um.. he told me that you are clumsy and um do things like this.." He said awkwardly, not looking me in the eyes. "Ok..." A couple of awkward seconds pass by I say "Well nice meeting you...I never caught your name?" "Oh, uh Grover." He tells me. "Ok nice meeting you Grover, bye now" I don't waste any more time in the boy's bathroom and finally I make it to the girl's bathroom. I finish showering and while I'm drying off I think of Percy and how many friends he's made already while I've been doing... whatever it is I've been doing. I think of Grover. He seemed like a potential friend. He already knows Percy so why not? They are probably in the same dorm or something. I finish drying off, put my hair up in a bun and put on my clothes. I check the time and see that it's only 3:30 PM so I go and get some late lunch. Only I don't know where the cafeteria is. Ok then change of plans, I'll go back to my dorm and unpack and maybe meet the other girls. I pass some classrooms on my way over and one of them is a Latin teacher. "Ooh, latin." I say to myself, "That should be cool," "It is." a voice from behind me says. I turn around and see a teacher in a wheelchair. "Oh um hi," I say, beet red from someone hearing me talk to myself. That always been a phobia of mine, being caught singing or talking to myself by a stranger. I don't know why, strangers are just judgy I guess. "Hello, I'm your Latin teacher." He says with a kind smile. "I figured as much," I said. "Do you know where the cafeteria is?" I ask. "Just down that hallway, make a right and then two lefts and you'll get there," He says. "Ok thank you, I'm Marina by the way," I tell him while slowly inching away and towards my dorm signaling the end of the conversation. "Ok, have a nice rest of your day Marina, I'll see you in class tomorrow." He says while walking away. [Authors note: It's currently 1 in the morning and I'm slowly but surely going insane.] I turned on my heel and walked down the hall to my dorm to meet the other girls and to unpack my things. Once I walk in I immediately think I've walked into Barbie's Dreamhouse. "Welp, I guess my other dormmates have arrived." I mutter, still trying to take in all of the pink and all of the perfume scents. "Hi, there!" A girl that we're just gonna nickname Bubbles. She had light blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a fingertip-length white flowy dress. She stuck her hand out to shake and I put on my most sugary sweet fake smile I could muster up. This smile is usually reserved for meeting adults, but hey, exceptions can be made. "Um, hi," I say while shaking her hand, still very taken aback. "I'm Emma! That's Vanessa over there," She says while pointing. I follow her finger and everything makes sense. Vanessa, at least on the outside, is the very DEFINITION of a girly girl who loves nail polish, makeup, the works. Now I know why it looks like a unicorn took a dump on our room. "Cool, I'm Marina," I say to them. "Are you guys the only other people in this dorm?" I ask. "Nope! There's also Avery, you're sharing a room with her so I moved your stuff there for you!" Bubbles said. I stared at her for a second still surprised that any one person could have that much energy, without exploding. "Ok thanks, Emma, nice meeting you both," I said and went over to my room. I walked in and was so relieved that Vanessa didn't "Pinkify" Avery and I's room. When I walked in I noticed that Avery had taken residence in the top bunk. Now a little bit about what Avery looks like so you can get a good idea of her in your mind. She has hair that pins straight and mousy brown with blond highlights. It's short and just above her shoulders. I get straight to work unpacking my things and when I'm done I finally decide to try and start up a conversation. "Hi, I'm Marina," "Hmm," She grunts. Okay well, at least I tried. By now it's like 6:00 PM and I'm very hungry. "I wish I had eaten breakfast..." I mumble to myself. "What the hell? Why are you talking to yourself?" Avery asks as she sticks her head down to look at me weirdly. " 'Cause **you** wouldn't talk to me," I snap back. "I'm getting dinner." I say decisively as I walk out of the room. I have a thunderous scowl on my face as I walk through the common area and out of the dorm, and who do I run into when I get in the hallway, but my loudmouth brother. My scowl then turned into a smile as I walked over to him and proceded to curtly hit him over the back of the head. "That's for telling Grover that I'm your _little_ _sister_ , as if." Percy rubbed the back of his head and said, "Nice to see you too 'Rina. Wait, how do you know Grover?" I should've known that Percy would ask me about that sooner or later. "I'll tell you later, I was about to go get some dinner, wanna come with?" I ask. "Sure, why not? It beats trying to pretend I can relate to any of the rich kids in my dorm," He tells me while we start walking down the hall that Mr. Brunner suggested. Then we got some gross cafeteria food and went back to our dorms to go to sleep.

 **Hey, sorry for that really abrupt ending to the chapter but it was getting really long and I'm really tired already cuz I'm an infant and have school tomorrow. I don't want to slack off at school because I stayed up too late y'know? Besides this chapter is already over 2,000 words long and I'm kinda dead now. Thank you to the people that reviewed and also thank you for telling me the issue. I fixed it now so that should be good. Please review and I'm really sorry if this sucks because like I said I'm a friggin infant so my vocab isn't that good and blah blah blah. This is my first fanfic so I'm still new to this so please don't be too mean. I'll try and get 1 or 2 chapters out a week, depending on when I have time and how much homework I have. Or how lazy I want to be that day. Who knows! Anywho, please review so I can get better and have a wonderful day! or else...**


End file.
